Not Goodbye After All
by TexGleek15
Summary: Gabriella gets her Stanford letter and has to leave what happens is this goodbye? One-Shot Troyella


**First HSM story so I hope I write it well. Review and let me know would you please? Troyella. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

Gabriella Montez laughed as she walked down the halls of East High it was her Senior Year, she had many friends, a best friend named Taylor McKessie, and a wonderful boyfriend Troy Bolton, she was also the lead in the winter musical last year and this year its going to be about them and their Senior Year. But she had a secret she could get into Stanford early admission that would mean leaving East High and all her friends, her best friend, the play, and most importantally her boyfriend. She didn't want to but it had been her dream since she was a little girl to go to Stanford.

When she got home, she checked the mail and saw that she had a letter from Stanford. She rushed inside and sat down at the counter and opened the letter reading it.

_Dear Ms. Montez,_

_ We would like to congradulate you on your admission into Stanford for our Pre-law program. We would also like to congradulate you on your scholarship which is all-expense paid including room-board and meals. Now about your early admission application it was impressive, very impressive. So we would like to offer you early admission into Stanford. We would like you to be here by April 30, 2014 thank you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Annita Long_

_ Director of Admisions_

_ Office of Admisions_

She couldn't believe she did it. SHE DID IT! She was going to Stanford early addmision. But then she thought of everyone here at East High that she would be leaving, as Stanford is in California and she is in New Mexico, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, Martha, Zeke, and Sharpay. She didn't know what to do, she loved it here in Alberquere, but going to Stanford early admission was her dream. She was going to have to tell Troy and the others, but first she has got to tell her mom.

Her mom came home about two hours later and got started on dinner, they were going to have salads. As they were eating Gabriella was building the courage to tell her mom. About half way through dinner she found it.

"Hey mom, I got something in the mail today that I want you to look at."

"Ok mija**(Sp?)** what is it?"

"Here."

As her mom read her eyes lit up and a smile came across her face. She looked at Gabriella and got up and gave her a hug.

"Gabi is this true?"

"Yes mom. It's true."

"Oh hunny congrats. What's wrong aren't you happy about this?"

"Of course I am mom but I'll be leaving East High and everyone here, the gang, Taylor, and Troy, plus the play."

"Hunny I know you don't want to leave them but you have wanted this for so long. Plus if they really are your friends and Troy really does love you then you will make it work. Ok?"

"Ok mama."

"Good now go finish your homework or whatever you have to do and don't forget to pack and stuff."

"Ok mom."

With that Gabriella headed to her room and began packing some things up and thinking about how she was supposed to tell the others. Finally she decided to get ready for bed. After she was done she got into bed and fell asleep.

***Next Day At Lunch***

Gabriella was sitting at lunch with her friends trying to tell them about her leaving for Stanford. Finally she just decided to tell them.

"Hey guys I got to tell you something."

"Alright Gabster what's up?"

"Well I got a letter yesterday...from Stanford."

"Gabs thats great!"

"That's not all of it Ryan. I got...admitted to their early admission program."

"Oh."

"Yeah...they want me there by next week."

"But that means that you miss the play and prom."

"Yep."

After that there was a... weird silence. All of them thinking about what life would be like without Gabriella at East High. Finally Troy spoke up.

"W-when do you leave?"

"Friday mom said that she is selling the house as we speak that we got lucky about a buyer and that the buyer was willing to wait till next week to move in."

"Yeah."

***Friday***

Gabriella was outside her house with her mom and friends saying goodbye. Only one person was missing and that was Troy. Gabriella hadn't seen him since the day before after school. Just as she was about to get in the van she heard it, Troy's truck pull up. When it stopped and parked he jumped out and ran to her. When he got to her he picked her up and swung her around in a hug. When he put her down he looked into her eyes and smiled a sad smile.

"Hey you didn't think that you would just leave with out saying goodbye now did you?"

"I didn't think that you were going to make it."

"Sorry about that my truck broke down and it was too far to run here."

"Ah ok."

"Hey I got something I got to tell you."

"Ok what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you to keep your Saturday nights open."

"Why?"

"Because that is going to be the night when we Skype and we will start next Saturday when you are settled in ok?"

"Ok."

"And the others are going to Skype you Sunday nights."

"Perfect."

After that Troy pulled her in and kissed her tenderly. She put it all of her love into that kiss as did he. After they pulled away Gabriella went to get into the van but before she could she turned around and saw that Troy and been aproached by their friends. She waved at them and smiled thinking that it would be hard. They smiled and waved back, the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Goodbye guys."

"No Gabi, not goodbye just a see you later."

With that she got into the van and as her mom drove off she thought that maybe Taylor was right. That it was not goodbye after all.


End file.
